


Foxhound School for Boys

by Fledgling



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxhound School for Boys, one of the top private schools in the nation. Run by Headmaster John Sears, the school frequently wins awards academically and athletically, students going on to become some of the greatest men the country had ever seen. But for now, their still boys, and boys <i>will</i> be boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Headmaster's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fantastic art done by one-punch-titty on tumblr. Go look at it and feast your eyes. It's glorious. 
> 
> Also, I gave BB the last name Sears because I really didn't know what else to give him.

David sighed, lowering his arm from the blackboard and rubbing it. He had been writing for a few hours now, and filled up half the board. He still had more work to do too. He began to write again, pausing when he heard the familiar jingle of spurs. “Hello Ocelot.”

Adam grinned at the use of the nickname, walking into the room and sitting on the desk, pushing David’s papers out of the way. “Snake. What’s up?”

David shrugged, tossing the chalk into the air and catching it in his other hand. “Studying for the history test next week. It’s a lot of information.”

“Mhm.” Adam chuckled. “David Pliskin, Foxhound’s most dedicated student.”

David blushed. “I wouldn’t say that. I just need to make sure I know it all.”

“Mhm. Anyway, Headmaster’s looking for you.”

“Eh? The Headmaster?”

“Yeah. Told me to look for you, tell him where you were.” he shrugged. “Don’t know what he wants.”

“Oh.” David swallowed. Headmaster Sears had a reputation among the student population. Built like a brick wall and missing an eye, many thought he was a former soldier or bodyguard. David never took part in the gossiping himself, but he had heard plenty of what everyone else had to say. He had Mr. Miller refer to him as ‘Boss’ before, but whether that was an acknowledgement of position or information only they were privy to, he didn't know.

“Hey.”

David jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He hadn’t even heard Adam sneak up on him.

“Don’t worry about it. He didn’t seem mad or anything, so you’ll probably be ok.”

“Thanks Adam.”

Adam smiled, hugging him tightly before turning and jingling out of the room. David took a deep breath, turning back to the board. He looked down at himself, fiddling with his sweater. Students at Foxhound School for Boys had a uniform they were supposed to wear except on weekends. Most students went home on the weekends however, visiting family and friends. David didn’t have either, really. Except Adam, who was in the same boat.

Heavy footfalls were approaching the room. It was impossible to not recognize the sound. David swallowed and straightened his back, going back to writing on the board. From the corner of his eye he saw the Headmaster appear in the doorway, leaning against it and staring at him. David kept writing, unsure what he wanted. 

“Working hard?”

David jumped despite knowing the man was there. He had a deep, rumbling voice that filled the room. “Yes sir. There’s a test coming up soon and I want to make sure I know everything.”

The Headmaster nodded, pushing off the door and moving into the room. He pushed the door shut behind him. “Seems like a lot of information.”

“It is.” David gestured to the board. “I still have the other half to fill.”

“Interesting.”

David didn’t think it was, until he saw that the man was looking at the papers on the desk. 

“These are in Adamska’s handwriting.”

“Yes sir, I borrowed them from him in case I missed anything in class.”

“You two are close?”

David nodded.

The Headmaster nodded, moving over to David and standing behind him. Wasn’t that a little close?

“Go back to writing.”

David swallowed his questions and obeyed, picking up where he left off. He could feel gentle puffs of air against the back of his neck, and he had to hold back a shiver. The soft breaths and chalk on the board were the only sounds in the room.  
For a few minutes it continued, before David heard the Headmaster make a quiet noise and the shift of clothes and then—

“Ah! S-sir?”

“Continue writing the answer on the board.”

That was most definitely a clothed erection pressed against his ass. David took a shuddering breath and did as told, thoroughly distracted by the man behind him. A few seconds past and then he was moving, grinding himself against David’s ass. A hand appeared on his shoulder, another moving around to grip his hip. The hand on his hip rubbed in small circles before moving up, pushing his shirt up, up, until it was bunched up around his neck. He couldn’t write, arm held at an awkward angle. Fingers found a nipple and squeezed, causing him to release a gasp. What was going on?

“Tell me no, and I’ll stop.”

David chewed on his lip, thinking hard before shaking his head. “Don’t stop.” He knew he found the older man attractive, it was impossible not to, and now that the shock was wearing off he could feel his own erection straining against his pants.

“Good boy.”

Quick fingers undid his belt and popped the button on his pants, diving underneath and moving past his dick, squeezing his balls.

“No underwear?”

“N-no sir, they’re in the wash.”

“I see.”

Headmaster Sears walked backwards, catching the leg of the rolling chair at the desk with his foot and pulling it out. He sat in it, legs spread and hand moving back to caress David’s asshole. David shivered, taking his shirt the rest of the way off. 

“Spread your legs boy.”

David obeyed, kicking his pants the rest of the way off and whining softly as Sears grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them. 

“Have you ever taken a man before?”

David blushed and nodded, thinking back to just a few nights ago, he and Adam bored of studying and—

“Ah!”

The Headmaster delivered another smack, chuckling. “Being on the track team’s done you good.”

“Th-thank you s-sir.”

There was no verbal response, only the sound of a belt undoing and fabric rustling. David wanted to turn and look, to see if he was as well-endowed as he imagined, but new it would probably earn him a reprimand. He heard a bottle open, and immediately relaxed his body.

“Eager?”

David’s answer was cut off with a moan as two fingers entered him. His head fell back, panting as two fingers quickly became three. Sears was relentless, stretching him quickly and efficiently. It wasn’t the careful teasing like Adam, or the rush to orgasm like when he did it himself. His hips stuttered, cock starting to leak.

“You ready?”

David nodded. Hands grabbed his hips and moved him until he was sitting on the desk, weight braced on his hands. Sears grabbed one of his legs and put it over his shoulder, moving the other to the side. He smiled and stepped closer, easing forward and impaling the other. It was big, spreading him wide and filling him up, causing him to throw his head back and moan again. The Headmaster gave him a short amount of time to adjust before rocking his hips. He reached up and pulled the headband off David’s head, ruffling his hair.

“Good boy David.”

Then he was moving, pounding into David, gripping his legs hard. David whined, fighting to keep his eyes open, not wanting to look away from the Headmaster’s stare. It was good, really good, the relentless pace making him see stars. He was going to have bruises later, and possibly splinters, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Suddenly the Headmaster stopped, grunting a putting his weight on the desk. David frowned, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He hadn’t come, so what—

“Sorry, old knee injury.” the older man muttered. “Likes to act up at the worst times.”

David blinked, unsure what to say. “Maybe you should sit down? Take your weight off it?”

Sears hummed, looking over at the chair, then back at David. “Knew you were smart.”

He pulled out with a sigh, making David gasp. Before he could do it himself, David slid off the desk and grabbed the chair, pushing it over. The Headmaster sat down slowly, and David could see his right knee struggle to bend.

“You coming?”

David frowned, tilting his head to the side. “Sir?”

The Headmaster chuckled and pat his lap. “We’re not finished yet.”

David’s mouth went dry. He made a sight, sitting in the high backed chair, completely comfortable while naked and erect. David walked over to him and turned around at his command, letting the strong hands guide him down to sit. The new angle made him keen, the head of the other’s cock pressing right against his sweet spot. 

“Care to do a bit of extra work?”

David gave a confused grunt, though it turned into a gasp as the hands on his hips lifted him and brought him back down. Understanding now, David braced his hands on the armrests and moved, alternating between rocking his hips and raising himself, leaving just the tip in before slamming himself back down.

“If you put as much work into your studies as you do this, I’m sure you deserve an A.” the Headmaster chuckled. David smiled, though it turned into a look of bliss quite soon after. He was close, so close—

“Ah!”

David moaned, feeling the older man fill him up. His own release hit hard, making him convulse and whine. He kept rocking his hips through his release until he finally stilled, absolutely spent. Headmaster Sears pulled out gently, sighing happily.

“Well done.” he said.

“Thank you sir.” David smiled. Praise from the Headmaster was rare, always hard earned. David stretched his arms above his head, listening to his vertebrae pop. Headmaster Sears chuckled.

“You get to my age you’ll be popping all over and won't enjoy it nearly as much.”

David nodded. “How’s your knee sir?”

“It’ll be fine. Probably have to started using the damn cane again.”

“Do you need help getting back to your office?”

Sears laughed. “Nah, I’ll be alright. Though I appreciate the concern.” He stood, rifling through the drawers of the desk until he found a box of tissues. He pulled a fistful out, handing most of them to David and beginning to clean himself off. David hummed tunelessly as he cleaned himself off, sneaking glances at his Headmaster from the edge of his vision. There were scars littered over what skin was exposed, old and varied, some from knives and other from bullets. He licked his lips, mind turning as he imagined all the ways he could have gotten those. 

“David.”

David looked up from where he was pulling his pants back up. Sears had his sweater and headband, holding them out to him.

“Keep up the good work. I look forward to seeing the kind of man you become. You show great promise.”

From anyone else David would have considered the words hollow. Instead he preened under the praise, pulling his sweater on and tying his headband. “I will sir. Thank you.”

Sears nodded and walked to the door. He was barely limping, despite how his leg must have been hurting him. “Thank _you_ , David. And say hello to Adamska for me, will you?”

David grinned at the empty doorway and turned back to the desk, straightening his notes. Oh, he would tell Adam hello alright. Along with telling him that _yes, he is as big as we thought._

Adam was going to lose his mind.


	2. Ex(xx)tra Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot abuses the power of skinny jeans, Mr. Miller refuses to miss an opportunity, and David is amused.

Adam huffed through his nose as he watched Mr. Miller go over the problem on the board. It was review week, before they had their spring finals, and while the rest of the class was diligently taking notes, Adam was more then prepared for the exam. Math was easy to him; a lot of things were easy to him.

Getting into Mr. Miller’s pants wasn't one of those things.

He glanced at David sitting beside him out of the corner of his eye. He was writing in his notebook, but it was certainly not math. Adam leaned over, setting his head on David’s shoulder.

“Whatcha doin’ Snake?”

David smiled, the small one that only curled one side of his mouth. “French.”

“Ew.” Adam sat back up, shaking his head. “You’ll get no help from me there. I hate French.”

David chuckled and went back to his notebook. Adam turned back to the board, watching as Mr. Miller wrote something down. He rocked from one foot to the other as he talked, and Adam was mesmerized by the way his hips moved.

“Stop staring so hard, you’ll burn a hole in his pants.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

David chuckled and shook his head, the tails of his headband moving against his back. They were permitted to wear casual clothing during review week, something Adam was thankful for. He didn't mind the uniform, and definitely looked hot as hell in it, but it was still nice to wear his own clothes. Besides, casual clothes meant skinny jeans, and bending over in front of your math teacher to show him what he was missing out on.

The clock tower outside in the courtyard began to chime, signaling the end of the day. Adam sat back as the rest of his classmates scurried to gather their things and return to the dormitories, probably to study their poor little hearts out. David was taking his time, finishing the line he was writing before beginning to back his things away.

“Got any plans for the night?” Adam asked.

David shrugged. “Study I guess. I need to go over my Russian.” He looked at Adam over his shoulder, mischievousness in his eyes. “I trust you can help me with that one?”

Adam’s reply was on the tip of his tongue, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Adamska.”

Adam looked up to find Mr. Miller grinning above him. “Sir?”

“Stick around for a bit after class.”

Adam grinned. "Oh, of course.”

Mr. Miller nodded and walked away, talking to another student. Adam exchanged a look with David, who gave him a thumbs up as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Adam slid out of his button-up, leaving him in the rather form-fitting tee underneath. Soon enough he and Mr. Miller were the only ones left in the room, the door shutting behind the last student. Mr. Miller had his hands braced on his desk, blue eyes staring Adam down.

“You don't seem too concerned about the final exam.”

“I'm not. I already know the material.”

“Really? I know many of your peers seem to find it… _hard_.”

Adam grinned, the emphasis on the final word not missing his attention. “I’m not my peers.”

“Obviously.” Mr. Miller walked around the desk, crossing his arms and leaning against it. He had rolled up his sleeves at some point, Adam noticed. He had nice arms. Not as bulky as David’s were turning out to be (and good lord, David was growing into a brick wall), but still very nice.

"I don't usually give opportunities for extra credit, but you seem to be particularly _attentive_ in this class. It seems only fair to _reward_ you.”

Adam stretched his arms above his head, the hem of his shirt lifting to reveal a strip of his stomach. “I appreciate the thought, sir. What did you have in mind?”

Mr. Miller grinned, and damn if that look didn't send pleasant shiver down his spine. That was the look of a man who was about to get exactly what—or in this case who—he wanted.

“I’m sure we can work something out.” He moved towards Adam, hopping onto his desk and putting a leg on either side of Adam’s chair. “What do you think?”

Adam licked his lips, leaning forward to nuzzle the bulge in his teacher’s slacks. “I think you’re wearing too much.” He caught the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down and breathing hotly on the underwear underneath. Miller chuckled above him, hands moving to undo the belt and button. Adam helped him shimmy out of both layers, leaving them to bunch up around his thighs. He licked his lips and eyed his prize, licking a stripe up the underside with the tip of his tongue. He lapped at the head, taking just it into his mouth, a hand coming to fondle the other’s balls.  
Mr. Miller groaned above him, a hand coming to card through his hair. He pressed down gently, urging Adam to take him all the way in. Adam chuckled, looking up and winking at him before taking him to the root in one go. He gasped and his hips stuttered, the gasp turning into a long, low moan.

“Fucking hell Adam, is _this_ what you study?”

Adam laughed around his mouthful, pulling off to talk. “It’s how I help David study.”

Mr. Miller’s head fell back, huffing out a breath. “You and David huh? Can't say I'm surprised.”

Adam shrugged, and proceeded to make him forget all about David. He took him down again, tongue working every inch of skin, and began to bob his head. His hand continued to work his balls, and he grazed on knuckle against his perineum, just to see what would happen. Miller yelped and his hips jumped, shoving his dick back fully into Adam’s mouth. Adam moaned, shifting in his seat. His own erection was pressed against his pants, eager to be free. He reached his free hand down, palming at himself, but not opening his pants. Hedonistic as he was, he always focused on his partner’s pleasure first.

“I see you’re—ah!—enjoying these extra credit activities.” Mr. Miller groaned out, a shaking hand reaching up to caress Adam’s jaw.

“Mhm.” Adam hummed around his mouthful. Miller hissed a breath through grit teeth, and the hand in Adam's hair grabbed the strands, pulling him off. Adam whined, looking up at Mr. Miller with his best pout.

“None of that now. Just wanted to move on to the next part.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Next part?”

“If you’re so inclined, of course.”

Adam smirked. “I am, as it just so happens.”

“Yeah? Then strip.”

Adam did as told, throwing his shirt in his bag with the other one and letting his pants lie where they landed on the floor. He toed his boots off, setting them by his bag. Mr. Miller had slid off the desk, removing his own clothes and folding them, placing them on another desk. He had a tube in his hand, probably from his pants pocket.

“On the desk, Adam.”

Adam did as told, spreading his legs as Mr. Miller came closer, wrapping them around his waist. They both chuckled, Adam placing his weight on his arms behind him as two slick fingers probed his entrance. He moaned and greedily pushed against them, hips rocking as Miller stretched him open. He sighed as the fingers disappeared, watching as Miller slicked up his cock instead. He pushed in slowly, giving Adam ample time to adjust before beginning to moving his hips in small circles.

“Fuck, yeah.” Adam grinned and met his movements, shivering excitedly and groaning when Mr. Miller brushed against the spot that made his whole body jump. “There, fucking there!”

“Quite vocal, aren't you?” Miller leaned in, nipping the skin behind his ear. “Good.” It was a whisper, hot breath against the shell of Adam’s ear, and it drove him mad. He had a thing for deep voices just like he had a thing for muscles and men who looked like they could break him in half, and Mr. Miller fit both categories nicely.

"Don't stop Mr. Miller! Please don't stop—ah!”

Miller was pounding into him now, shaking the desk beneath them, and Adam had to move one hand to grab the edge of the desk for fear of falling off.

“You know anyone could walk in on us right? Or look in from the hallway and see you like this. You like that, don't you?”

Adam couldn't even reply, completely lost to the sensations. It was good, just as good if not better then he had imagined, and he was close, so _close_ —

“Shit!” Adam howled as he released, coating his stomach in his own spend. Mr. Miller choked on his words, thrusting in a few more times before stilling, filling Adam. Adam bit his lip and let his arms bend, dropping onto his elbows. His grip on the desk was turning his knuckles white, and for a moment he thought he heard it crack.

Slowly they both caught their breaths, and Mr. Miller carefully pulled out. Adam shivered, letting his legs fall from around his teacher’s waist. Mr. Miller walked unsteadily over to his desk, grabbing the box of tissues off it and pulling a few out, cleaning himself off and then returning to Adam, cleaning him off as well. He pressed a kiss to his stomach where his release had been streaked across it, sending butterflies dancing from the point of contact.

“It’s been a pleasure to have you in my class Adam. I hope you do well on you exams.”

Adam stared at him, the shit eating grin and the wink, and couldn't help but to burst out into laughter.

“You--that was _horrible_!”

Mr. Miller laughed as well, helping him off the desk and onto his feet. They grabbed their respective clothes, pulling them on and trying to make themselves presentable. Adam stretched and sighed, pleasantly sore.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Adam. Have a good night.” Mr. Miller said, straightening some of the papers on his desk. Adam nodded and repeated the sentiment, leaving the room and starting the trek to the dorms.

“Have fun?”

Adam turned, seeing David sitting on the floor down the hall, notebook spread out on his lap and grin splitting his face.

“Walk me home, and I’ll give you all the details.” Adam winked, waiting as David gathered his things and shoved them in his bag, putting it on and wrapping his arm around Adam’s shoulders.

“Let's go.”


End file.
